She Could Be The One
by UnbelievinglyRandom
Summary: Randy is done when being a player. He wants to change.He want to love someone and be loved back in return. His best friend John Cena sets him up with a couple of Divas, finally Randy finds the one: Mickie James. What if all she want to be is friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything or anyone. **

**A/N- I'm on a Mindy roll, this is my third Mindy Fic I update today. **

**Chapter 1**

Randy Orton woke up to his body aching and his head pounding. A thin arm laid over his chest. Randy looked down in disgust at the blond draped around him. This time it had been a fan, she was a different one. They always were. Weather it be random woman, or a fan, they were never the same. He never went for the Divas since the disaster with Stacy Keibler.

He slowly stood up, trying not to make up the blond.

Key word being trying.

"Were you going, baby." she asked Randy as he pulled on his work out clothes packing extra clothes in his duffle bag.

"Out, and when I come back I want you gone." he said coldly "You got me Carrie?"

"It's Karen." she whispered as he slammed the door close.

Randy clothes his eyes, leaning against the hall, he was tired of his life. It was always the same routine. Day after day. Wake- Up with a hangover, wrestling, partying, and sleeping with some random chick.

He was tired of it all.

He wanted to be with someone for more than one nigh. He wanted to be liked for something other than his fame and money. He wanted someone to love him.

Randy didn't used to be a womanizer. He used to have steady girlfriends. That was until a girl broke his heart. They had been together since High School, but had later found out she only liked him for his fame and money. And to top it all off she had been sleeping around.

Randy shook his head heading to his best-friends room. Knocking on the door he stood back and waited for it to open.

"Randy?" a sleepy voice said.

Randy stepped into the room "You still asleep, you lazy ass."

John muttered something about being a normal human being.

"Go take a shower, I need you awake." he said sitting on the couch "I need to talk to you."

John nodded noticing the serious tone in his voice. Ten minutes later a refreshed John came and sat across form him.

"Okay what do you have on your mind Ledge?" John asked.

"I want to settle down." he said.

John laughed before stopping "Oh you were serious."

Randy glared at him.

"Okay my question is why?" John asked, he was the only one that knew about Randy's past.

Randy shrugged "I want a change."

John nodded a grin on his face. A grin that Randy didn't like.

"I know that look." Randy said.

John just grinned, before standing up coming back with a paper and pen in hand.

"What's on you evil little mind."

"You my friend are getting a date with a Diva." John said as he wrote on the piece of paper.

"No way." he said "No way."

"Come on all you have to do is be ready after the house show." John said "Super Cena is going to hook you up."

Randy made a face.

John laughed "Okay in all seriousness."

"Who's on the list?"

"Layla?"

Randy nodded.

"Maria?"

"Do you want me dead?" Randy said "Hardy will kill me."

With a sight Randy crossed out the name.

"Maryse?"

Nod

"Natalya?"

Nod

"Katie Lee?"

"Her brother scares me." Randy admitted.

"Bella's."

"On different nights."

"Kelly?"

Nod

"Eve?"

"Again I repeat do you want me killed?"

"Gail?"

Nod

"Mickie?"

Nod

"Melina?"

"I though she was with Dave." Randy said.

"Who knows I think their off at the moment."

Randy shook his head "I don't need an Animal on my ass."

"Rosa."

Randy shook his head.

"Alicia."

Nod

"Michelle?"

"Now I know you really want me dead." Randy said "Remember I'm not Mark's most favorite person."

"So yes to Layla, Maryse, Nattie, Brie, Nikki, Mickie, Gail, and Alicia."

Randy nodded a smirk on his lips "You know who I really want to go out with?"

"Who?"

"Candice Michelle." Randy said.

John glared at him throwing a pillow at his head.

"So when are you asking her out?"

"For your information we are going out today after the show." John said thinking about the Go Daddy Girl.

Randy smiled "Nice, good luck."

John nodded happily.

"What time is it?" Randy asked.

"Eight." John said.

"Fuck." randy cursed "I gotta meet Cody and Ted."

John nodded grabbing his duffle bag "I'll go with you I really need to work out."

Randy nodded and they both headed to the lobby, meeting up with their younger friends.

"Eve?" Randy asked as he watch Cody talk on the phone.

Ted rolled his eyes "Who else, damn I really need to get myself a girl."

John and Randy laughed.

"I'm thinking Maryse." Ted said.

"Cross her off the list." Randy muttered at John as they headed to the nearest gym.

John nodded.

**A/N- Hope you liked it. Also please check out my new story called Not So Perfect it's a Chris/Mickie/Randy Fic. **

**Please Review :D **


	2. Who wants to be first

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything at all. How sad. **

**A/N- Thanks to Hailey Egan, HARLEY1524, Ilyse, ayebeehmehx3, ValcomStoneBabe, and The Shannon Brian Moore fan. **

**Chapter 1: Who wants to be first. **

John, Randy, Ted, and Cody ended up walking to the gym that was a couple of blocks away.

Cody talked on the phone with Eve the entire time, smiling all the way.

"I hate happy people." Randy muttered to his best friend.

John smirked "Jealous."

"Damn right." Randy said with a smirk of his own.

John laughed at his friend. "Don't worry I'm Super Cena, remember. I will get you a date."

"Who's first?" Ted asked joining the conversation.

John had filled them in as they walked.

"Not Maryse." John said.

Ted smiled gratefully at him. "So who?"

"Yea who, John?" Randy asked as they reached the gym's parking lot.

There were a few cars parked, the most noticeable was Jeff's yellow car. "Guess Hardy is here."

John nodded as they entered the building "And as for the date. Well you will have to wait till tonight after the show."

Randy rolled his eyes as they headed towards were some of their fellow wrestlers were talking.

"Hardy's, Taker, Batista, H, Michaels" Randy greeted with a nod shaking Jeff, Dave, and Paul's hands.

John went around greeting everyone. Ted and Cody just nodded at them, not knowing them as well.

"Guys I have a few words that will brightened your day." John said with a grin.

Ted and Cody smirked as Randy groaned.

Jeff raised an eyebrow at the former WWE Champion "What."

John smiled pleasantly placing his hand on the Champions shoulder. Randy shrugged it off causing John to laugh.

"Randy here is going to settle down." John said trying to keep a straight face.

In cue they all started laughing, even Taker allowed himself a smile.

They looked at Randy's serious face and sobered up.

"Oh your not kidding." Matt said as he looked into the Lady Killer's eyes.

Randy shook his head.

"And let me guess Cena you have taken into your hands." Taker said with an amused smile as he looked at the younger superstars.

"Yup." John said as he stared across the gym were Mickie, Kelly, Candice, Maria, Eve, Michelle, Maryse, Layla, and Melina were sitting. "I'm making him go on a date with every diva."

"Michelle better not be on that list." Taker said with a glare.

"The list only contains of Kelly, Gail, Alicia, Nattie, Bellas, Mickie, and Layla."

"It better." Jeff, Taker, and Cody said at the same time.

John laughed at them before saying "Well gentleman its time for me to work my charm."

The guys watched John walk away.

John smiled at the Divas placing his arms around Candice and Kelly. "Hello Ladies."

"Hey John." they all said smiling at the Superstar.

"What's up John." Candice asked twirling a brown lock around her finger nervously, blushing.

John smiled down at her "Well ladies, Randy needs a date."

Maria who was taking a drink out of her water bottle, spit the water out "What?"

"Randy needs a date." John said in amusement "Actually he needs about eight dates."

"Ummm why?" Kelly asked sweetly.

"He is trying to find 'the one'" John said seriously.

That send all the girls into giggles.

"Well that's nice." Mickie said as she looked over to the guys.

"Very." John said. "So who wants to go first.

Various reposes of

"I'm with Mark"

"I'm with Jeff"

"I'm with Cody."

"I'm getting back together with Dave."

John held a hand up "I know this question is directed to Mickie, Layla, and Kelly."

"I'll do it." Kelly said glancing at the Legend Killer, who was staring at them. Truth be told she had always had a small crush on him.

John beamed "Great." he kissed the blond on the forehead.

Candice coughed elbowing John on the side.

John smiled sheepishly at her before leaning down and brushing his lips against hers. Oh how he had wanted to do that for a while now.

Candice blushed looking down as her friends awed them. She hid her face in his neck as he wrapped the other arm around her as well.

He looked at the young blond "Today after the show. Remember he is the one that chooses who he wants to be with in the end."

Kelly nodded sitting back on the bench a dreamy smile on her lips.

"Well how about you two." John said turning to both of the petite brunettes "You down?"

"Sure." Mickie answered "Haven't spend much time with Ledge since he became champ, and since I became champ."

John smiled at her before turning to the even small brunette "What about you, Lay?"

"Sure, when?"

"Ummm tomorrow, I'll see you about details later." John said.

Layla nodded.

"Okay." John said unwrapping his arms from around Candice "I gotta go and work out. See you ladies."

"Bye John." they all said with sweet smiled.

John smiled at them showing his dimples. He walked away coming no sit next to Randy "You my friend have a date."

Randy just shook his head as they finally stood up and headed to the ring.

**A/N- Eh I didn't like this chapter ****L Not good…What do ya think? Now what should they do on their date? Please I need ideas. And I'm so, so sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I just feel so EH about this Fic… Should I just end it? **

**Please Review :D **


	3. Dinner Date

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

**A/N- Thanks to Maria, viridianaln9, Legandkiller040180, tvrox12, xXJoMoFreakkXx, XxmuchitasxoxoxX, datashia525, and iloveteddwwetna123. **

**Diner Date**

Kelly smoothed out her pink dress as she looked in the mirror smiling to her self. She was so ready for this date. She had been ready since she joined the WWE Family and had meet the one and only Lady Killer.

"You look beautiful Kells." Mickie said from her spot on the bed "Now stop looking at yourself."

"Thanks." Kelly said flashing a smile at her roommate.

Mickie smiled back "Have fun."

Kelly grinned "Oh I will."

Mickie grinned at her. She could tell that she was nervous even if she tried to hide it. "Its going to be fine, hon."

Kelly paced around "What if he doesn't like me, what if he hates what I'm wearing?" Kelly kept on ranting and Mickie just zoned out.

Five minutes someone knocked on the door and Kelly stopped mid rant and froze to the spot.

Mickie jumped off the bed smoothing out her shorts and tank top that made up her pajamas. Opening the door she leaned on it, grinning at the tall superstar.

"Hello Ledge." Mickie said thinking she would make time for her friend to get herself under control.

Randy licked his lips playfully looking her up and down. "Hello Mick."

Mickie smirked "Like what you see."

Randy raised his eyebrows "But of course."

Mickie laughed pulling him into a hug. They had a flirty kind of relationship.

Randy looked up from the hug to see Kelly standing behind Mickie.

"You ready?" Randy asked letting go of Mickie.

Kelly smiled nodding.

"Well shall we." Randy asked with a flourish.

Kelly smiled linking her arm with his.

"Bring her back safe and sound." Mickie said with a smirk.

Randy looked back saluting her.

Mickie smiled going back into the room.

-----

Randy pulled the chair waiting for Kelly to sit before pushing it in. Going around the round table he sat down looking at the menu.

"This is a nice place." Kelly said.

Randy shrugged modestly "This is not my doing. Cena did all this."

Kelly giggled "Yea John is nice like that."

Randy nodded as the waiter came over and got their orders.

Kelly made small talk and Randy zoned out. He was paying no attention. Kelly was definitely not the girl.

"So what do you think?" Kelly asked with a bright smile.

Randy smiled trying not to look confused "That's great."

Kelly smiled "Okay. We go after this."

Randy nodded wondering just where they were going.

As they ate the cute waitress came over asking them if they needed anything. She flirted with Randy and Randy flirted back. She was more interesting than his date.

An hour later they found themselves in the truck.

Kelly gave him instructions to a club near by and they were on their way.

They got out of the truck and made their way into the club.

The place was bright with bright lights. There were tons of people around dancing, drinking and just having fun.

"Come on." Kelly said grabbing Randy's hand and pulling him onto the dance floor.

Kelly moved her hips to 'Bad Romance'. Randy stood behind her, his hands on her hips as she danced. Kelly turned around wrapping her arms around him.

Randy looked down at her as she danced.

They danced a couple of more songs and finally Randy dragged them to the bar.

Kelly ordered her drink and as did Randy.

They sat in the bar talking and shooting back drinks like they were going out of style.

Kelly dragged him back towards the dance floor and they began dancing again.

A few hours later Randy and Kelly stumbled out of the club.

Kelly leaned against the truck giggling.

Randy stood in front of her. The most sober of the two. The blond could not hold down her liquor. Randy on the other hand could.

"I had such a good time." Kelly slurred.

Randy smiled looking at the drunk Diva "Me too."

Kelly smiled looking up as she tried to stand still in her heels.

She reached up bringing him down, planting her lips on his.

Randy groaned as she bit his lip. He kissed her back and she pulled away gasping for air.

"Hotel." Kelly said.

Randy nodded opening the door and helping her in. He walked around the truck and got in. in record time they made it to the hotel.

Giving his keys to the guy in the front so they could park it. Him and Kelly made their way into the elevator. As soon as the doors were closed Randy had her pressed her into the wall as they began to kiss again.

The elevator doors opened at his floor and they stumbled out. Her fingers working on his shirt already as Randy walked her back into his room.

Pressing her against the door he kissed her as her hands unbuttoned the shirt all the way. Her small hand running over his chest.

Randy looked down at her as he searched for his keys. He quickly opened the door not breaking the kiss. Pushing her into the room they continued kissing and Randy shirt was now off.

Randy closed the door with his foot but not before putting the **Do Not Disturb **sing on the door.

**A/N- Thanks for reading. I hate this chapter. The date was lame. I need ideas for dates. Please help. **

**Please Review :D **


	4. Dancing Partner

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

**A/N- Thanks to StrabucksRobot, tvrox21, and x2kdreamer. **

**Dancing Partner. **

Layla crossed her legs in front of her looking at her new silver stilettos. She drummed her fingers on her bear thigh as she admired her black skirt before running a hand through her silky brown straight hand.

"Nervous?" Michelle asked her best friend.

Layla shook her head "No I'm just tired. I hope he gets here soon. Plus its just Randy"

Michelle snorted "Yea Randy frikin Orton."

Layla laugh "You seem more excited than me."

Michelle waggled her eyebrows "If I wasn't with Mark…"

Layla laughed "Don't let him here you say that. He already doesn't like the boy."

Michelle laughed but her laugh was cut short as a knock was heard.

Layla stood up smoothing down her white and silver shirt that showed a bit of her tanned tummy.

Walking over to the hotel door she opened it to find Randy standing there. "Hi Randal, you are late."

Randy smiled sheepishly "Sorry."

Layla grinned "It's okay. Michelle I'm leaving."

Michelle shot her a thumbs up and a goofy grin "Don't do anything I wouldn't"

Layla closed the door as Michelle laughed.

Linking her arm on Randy she smiled up at him "Where we going."

"This club." Randy said "You like dancing right?"

Layla nodded a smiled creeping up on her face "I love it. Do you know how to dance?'

Randy smirked "I will do my best."

Getting in the Hummer they headed to Club Tech. Layla sang along to the music as she moved her hips. Randy laughed at her enjoying his night.

A minute later Randy's phone rang. Reaching for his phone, he rolled his eyes at the name on the screen.

Layla noticing this asked "Who is it?"

"Kelly." Randy rolled his eyes again "You sleep with a girl and she thinks she's in a relationship."

Layla laughed knowing he wasn't into serious relationships "Yea what would give her that idea."

Randy laughed with her feeling at ease.

Finally they made it to the club and they got out. Making their way inside Layla made a bee line for the dance floor.

Randy made his way to the bar ordering two drinks. Finding a booth he sat down watching as Layla danced, people surrounding her.

His phone rang once again. Flipping the phone open he answered "Yes?"

"Baby." her voice said "Where are you?"

He rolled his eyes cursing himself for not checking who it was first "I'm on a date."

"Bu-but." she stuttered.

"Look Kelly I don't mean to sound like an asshole but last night meant nothing." Randy said "You knew that when you agreed to go out with me. Don't act like you didn't know. Now please stop calling me."

She took a deep breath "Yet you still are one."

Randy rolled his eyes snapping the phone shut as Layla made his way to him "Kelly?"

"Yup." Randy said handing her the beer. "Told her to stop calling me and that it meant nothing."

Layla punched him lightly before saying playfully "Asshole."

Randy laughed "That's what she called me."

Layla laughed one again before pulling on his hand "Dance with me."

Wrapping her arms around him she began dancing, moving her hips to the beat of Tic Tock. Spinning around her back was against his front and he placed his hands on her hips.

They continued dancing

Breathlessly Layla made her way to their booth as Randy went to get them some drinks.

"Here." he said handing her a beer can.

Layla made a face before tipping her head back and drinking it. "Beer looks like pee."

Randy laughed.

They sat there in comfortable silence before Layla broke it "Why are you doing this dating thing?"

Randy smiled "I need to find someone. I don't want to die alone."

Layla smiled softly "I though you didn't do Divas."

"I don't. well didn't until this. But non Divas are not that better." he smiled bitterly.

Layla frowned , she would have to find out what had happened "What happened to Dakota?"

Randy flinched at the sound of his ex's name "Nothing. Nothing happened."

The flinch did not go unnoticed by the small brunette and now she was even more determined. "Who do you think your going to end up with?"

Randy shrugged "I don't know. Someone that will put up with my bullshit."

Layla laughed "I think your going to end up with Mickie James."

Randy laughed "You think so? I don't?"

Layla nodded "There so much sexual tension."

Randy laughed again "Are we talking about the same Randy and Mickie. She is just my flirting buddy."

Layla laughed at his denial before turning to her drink.

Layla linked arms with Randy as they walked down the dimly light street, brushing against people walking on the busy night.

"Hungry?" he asked as they looked for a restaurant that would be open at two o'clock in the morning.

Layla nodded "Yea for some tacos…ICE-CREAM!" she said excitedly as she spotted an ice-cream shop.

Randy laughed as they crossed the street and to the ice-cream shop. People were crowded by the corner as they watched two people dancing to the tune of Bad by the late Michael Jackson. They were those people that would dance and get money for it.

Layla unlocked her arm from Randy and made her way towards the front. Watching their routine she jumped right in dancing. People who recognized her as a Diva began throwing money on the hat that's was on the floor.

As the song came to an end Layla hugged the two young boys giving them a kiss on the cheek before she gave a bow. Grabbing Randy by the arm she looked up at him "How about that ice-cream."

Randy nodded as they walked through the crowd. Walking into the lonely shop they went to the front.

"Yes how may I help you." the brunette said.

"Umm." Layla tapped her chin thinking. "I want a ice-cream cone." she pointed at the cone that had the sprinkles at the top.

"Flavor?" she asked. "How many scoops?"

"Three." she said immediately "Umm two chocolate and one strawberry."

"Right away." she said brightly "You sir."

"One scoop, vanilla." he said.

"Oh and can you put some fudge and sprinkled on mine?" Layla asked the lady sweetly.

The lady nodded as she handed them the two cones "Seven Fifty."

Randy nodded giving her the money.

Layla licked the ice-cream flashing the smiled to Randy "Thank you."

Twenty minutes later they found themselves in front of Layla's hotel room.

Layla leaned on the wall biting the last piece of cone before liking her fingers "Thank you again. I had fun."

Randy nodded leaning down and placing a kiss on her lips.

.5

Five seconds passed and he pulled away "Nothing?"

"Nothing." Layla said before saying teasingly "Go try kissing Mickie."

"Ha-ha." Randy said as he gave her a hug walking away.

**A/N- Thanks for reading. I hope it was up to standers. Layla and Randy are cute together but I'm too much of a Mindy fan to write them. How was their date. Please check out my POLL and VOTE! **

**Please Review. **


	5. Talk about Conceited

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

**A/N- Thanks to TWEETYBIRD, xk2dreamer, vampiregirl2009, ..4life, sophia0401, tvrox12, and Mindy3. Love You guys. You are all amazing. **

**Talk about Conceited**

Randy Orton was not a man that had patience. When he was ready to go out, he was ready. He didn't like to wait especially for some silly Diva. Looking at his watch once again he contemplating on leaving the hotel lobby and standing up his date.

But being the gentleman he was he stayed in place shoving his hands in his dress pants.

A minute later he took them out fiddling with the sleeves of his shirt.

"Someone nervous." a teasing voice said.

Randy turned around looking down at the tiny brunette. "No."

Mickie laughed standing next to him and patting his arm "Poor you. Who you waiting for anyways."

"Alicia Fox." he replied.

Mickie whistled "Good luck with that. Girl is never early for anything. I even heard she was late to a meeting with the McMahon's. How she got the job is a wonder."

Randy scowled down at her. Layla's words coming back to hunt him…._Sexual Tension. _

Shaking his head he looked straight forward.

"So what did you do to my roomy?" Mickie asked "She has done nothing but cuss you out. Oh and a few tear here and there."

Randy smirked "Why would you assume it was me? I did nothing."

Mickie smirked as well "Well apparently you did. She is so annoying now in days."

Randy laughed "What are you doing down here anyways. Its like nine at night."

"No its morning, genius." Mickie said sarcastically. "Getting away from HER. She is a nightmare at the mo."

Randy laughed.

Mickie pocked him hard on the stomach "It's all you fault. What did you do sleep with the girl and them not call her back."

Randy remained quite.

Mickie's eyes widen "You did do that. You asshole." she said laughing.

Randy laughed as well "You're the third person to call me that."

Mickie raised an eyebrow "Only one."

Randy pushed her shoulder lightly "Yea you, HER, and Lay."

"Lay, huh." Mickie said "Not Layla. Have you found the ONE." she used air quotes.

Randy laughed "No. Layla is like my little sister."

Mickie looked thoughtful "She is short enough to be."

"Hey!" a small brunette exclaimed as she walked up to them with an amused looking blond. Apparently she had heard everything they had said.

"Well you are." Mickie said hugging her friends.

"What ever Mrs. I'm only two inches taller then Layla." Layla said with a playful grin as she got pulled into a hug by Randy.

The girls and Randy laughed as they all greeted each other.

"So are you going to do as I said." Layla asked Randy "Are you going to kiss Mi-"

Randy slapped his hand over her lip "Silly. Silly. Little girl. Pay her no mind. She forgot to take her meds today."

Layla poked her tongue out licking his hand.

"Gross!" Randy exclaimed snatching his hand away "Layla that was uncalled for." he said sternly trying to say it with a straight face.

Layla, Michelle, and Mickie burst out laughing.

After five minutes of playful banter Randy was getting annoyed his date had yet to show up. And Randy Orton never, never go stood up.

"What are we doing here anyways." Mickie mused as she looked around the lobby "People are giving us strange looks."

"Cause we are fabulous." Michelle and Layla said at the same time in high voices much like they did on TV.

"Wow." Layla said in a happily annoying voice.

"Wow." responded Michelle in the same tone.

Turning to Mickie and Randy they said "We are simply flawless."

That brought another round of laughs.

"Okay I'm done." Randy said "See ya."

"What about Alicia?" Mickie asked.

"She missed didn't she." Randy said cockily.

As he was about get on the elevator the elevator dinged open and out strutted the curly haired Diva.

"Hello Randy." she said.

Randy nodded her offering her his arm. She began walking talking his ear off. Looking back Randy threw Michelle, Mickie, and Layla a pleating look.

They just stood there. Pointing and laughing at him.

They were pure EVIL.

* * *

"So I'm going to come the Divas Champion. I don't care that Frenchy has it because come on look at me." she said waiving a hand before her as she ate "I clearly deserve it. I'm stronger, smarter, and clearly hotter."

Randy looked down at his food. If she was smarter she would shut her mouth, if she was stronger she would not let lesser divas beat her and if she was hotter….Randy didn't even want to start on that subject.

"And what's this about them giving it to Eve." she kept on going. "I mean the girl is just a rookie. and thank god they fired Maria. I mean she would want it. And that title is mine."

_Eve deserved it more than you. And the only reason they released Maria was because she was pregnant with Jeff Hardy's spawn_. Randy though to himself trying not to roll his eyes.

"And Layla. That girl is after it too. I mean I could be her. She is so little and such a weakling." she rambled on.

Randy stood up "Excuse me I need to use the men's room."

She nodded absently.

Randy hurried to the restroom letting a sight of relief when he was within the safe walls.

Dialing a number he said as soon as they answered. "I'm killing you Cena. You are a dead man. Candice will become a widow before you even marry her. Yea, she will be a girlfriend-widow."

He heard John laugh on the other line "What's up your ass."

"The worst date ever." Randy responded eyeing the widow. "Crawling out a window is sounding better every minute that passes."

John laughed before hanging up on him.

Randy eyed the window once again. The window was to small for him. With a sight he left the restroom.

Alicia was sitting in her seat looking at her reflection in the shiny si lver spoon.

"So anyways where were we at?" she asked "Oh yea. Layla does not even deserve to share the title with Michelle."

Randy let his head drop on the table. Alicia never looked up she just continued to talk.

Randy rushed to get out of the truck. The date had only lasted an hour and a half so it was now like eleven something at nigh.

Hurrying into the hotel Alicia kept up with him.

Entering the hotel lobby he let out a sight of relief. He was finally free.

"So I had a good night." she said stroking his arm.

Randy's eyes shot open as he felt her lean towards him. Eyes wide with panic he said "Close your eyes."

As soon as her eyes were closed he ran. He ran faster than he had ever ran before.

He didn't even wait for the elevator. He bolted right up the stairs running to his room….that was on the tenth floor.

* * *

Mickie, Michelle, and Layla who had lost track of time had stayed in the lobby talking through their date.

They watched as Randy ran for the hills and burst out laughing.

They turned to see Alicia still standing in place, her eyes closed and lips puckered.

With a laugh they headed up the stairs to make fun of Randy.

**A/N- How was that. I liked writing this. I found myself laughing a few times. I hope it as funny as it was to me, when ya'll read it. Lol. What did you think. Oh please check out my new story Chained Together II, might want to read Chained Together first. Thanks for reading! **

**Please Review :D **


	6. World Cup

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

**A/N- Thanks to sophia0401, vampiregirl2009, ijnfleetadmiral, Mindy3, HARLEY1524, tvrox12, and viridianaln9. Thanks for reviewing. **

**World Cup **

Randy groaned as he packed his stuff. The only thing he hated about his job was having to move at random times.

"You all packed up?" John asked from the doorway.

"Yes. Finally." Randy said as he grabbed his suitcases and threw the duffle bag over his shoulder.

"Okay." John said "Let's get this show on the road."

With that being said they left the room and walked to the lobby.

Candice walked up to them giving John a kiss before greeting Randy with a hug. "Ready boys?"

They nodded.

Grabbing their suitcases they left the hotel and got in their rental cars.

A few minutes later both superstars and the diva found themselves rolling their suitcases through the airport.

After going through the annoying airport security they were getting on the plain.

John handed Randy two tickets. "For your date."

"But I'm going to be tired." Randy protested as he looked down at the tickets. His eyes widening as he looked at them. "How did you get these. Who is my date?"

John smirked "I'm John Cena, I have my ways. Your date is Nikki. Now I have to go and look for my seat."

Taking Candice's hand he left.

Randy looked at his retreating back smiling as he looked down at the tickets once again.

Putting his tickets in his wallet he looked around trying to find his seat.

25.….26.…27...

Finally he sat on seat twenty-seven.

Sitting down he looked out the window wondering who his plain buddy was going to be.

"Hi." a happy voice said.

Randy turned smiling as the small brunette stood before him.

"Can I have the window seat?" she asked.

Randy smirked "Why should I give it to you. You were making fun of me."

Mickie giggled "I'm sorry but that was funny."

Randy glared "No it was no. You were not the one that had to go out with her."

"I feel for you." she said placing a hand on her chest "I really do. Now can I have the seat?"

Randy rolled his eyes standing up and moving to the seat to his side.

"Thank you." Mickie said happily sitting down.

Randy just glared at her before turning to look around the airplane. There was Jeff and Maria. Maryse and Ted. Cody and Eve. John and Candice. Batista and Melina. Stephanie and HHH. And those were the WWE Couples.

When the plain began to take off Mickie grabbed his hand.

Randy felt a tingly sensation but ignored it looking down at her hand on his. Her small hand looked so right on his. Shaking his head he turned to her with an amused smile "Are you afraid?"

Mickie nodded "Only on the takeoffs and the landings." she admitted.

Randy smiled at her gently before resting his head on the seat. Closing his eyes he fell into a deep nap.

"Wow!" a voice exclaimed "We are so flawless!"

Randy woke up to the shrieking of two divas and the laughter of one.

"Look Ledge is up." Layla pointed out in the same high pitched voice.

"We woke him up with our awesomeness!" Michelle exclaimed.

Mickie laughed once again as Randy groaned.

"No I got up because of your annoyingness." he said.

They both gasped in mock horror.

"Oh no he didn't." Michelle exclaimed.

"Ohhh I think he did." Layla said.

"Oh shut up." Randy said closing his eyes and rubbed his hands over his eyes.

"But we have to practice." Layla said.

"Not on the plain." he said "Now be quiet."

The both pouted but were soon talking with Mickie.

"So who are you going out with today?" Michelle asked.

"Nikki." Randy responded.

Layla and Mickie nodded "Were?"

"Mexico vs. Argentina." he responded "John got me the tickets."

"That's cool." Michelle said being the one that was into sports.

Randy nodded.

"But aren't you going to call Alicia and ask her out." Layla teased "I for sure though she was going to be the one."

Randy rolled his eyes "So funny. Ha ha ha."

* * *

Randy found himself putting on his Nikes as he got ready for his date. He was tired as hell but he was exited about going to the game.

Lacing up his shoes the grabbed his hat and sunglasses walking out of the hotel room.

Walking into the loby he saw his date.

"Hey Randy." she said linking arms with him "Were we going?" she asked.

"Mexico vs. Argentina." he responded.

"Brie will be so jealous." she said "Hey can you wait here so I can change."

Ten minutes later she came back wearing black shorts and a Mexico soccer jersey. "I'm ready now." she said linking arms with him.

Randy nodded and they headed out. Getting in his rental car he made his way to the stadium.

They both placed their sunglasses over their eyes as they walked into the stadium. The sun was barely sinking into the horizon.

"I love this." Nikki gushed as both teams sang their national anthems.

Randy smiled at the brunette and soon the took their seats.

The game was starting and they were pretty much even. That is until Argentina made the first goal.

"What!" the ex-soccer player exclaimed "That was so not a goal."

The rest of the game went on with Argentina winning. Finally in the second time Mexico scored.

"Goal!" Nikki exclaimed standing up. Leaning down she placed a kiss on Randy's lips.

"Nothing." she asked.

Randy shook his head "Nothing."

Soon the game was ending and the ref gave them three extra minutes.

"They are stalling now." Nikki said as one of the Argentina players laid on the grass pretending to be hurt.

Randy nodded as he kept watching. He was not cheering on for any team he was just there for the love of the game.

Piling into the car they eat their hot dogs.

"Good game." Nikki commented. "I wanted Mexico to win."

Randy shrugged "They get in the top. So its kinda expected."

"God point." she said as he drove.

"I had a great time." she said as they got out of the car.

"Me too." he responded as they walked into the lobby.

As a hug they departed going their own ways.

**A/N- Grrrrr this was boring. I wasn't into it but I wanted to update soon. Anyways hopefully the next one will be funny. **

**Please Review :D **


	7. Movies

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

**A/N- Thanks to darkangelmel, HARLEY1524, vampiregirl2009/wolfgirl77769, tvrox12, viridianaln9, RKObsession. **

**Movies **

Mickie stepped into the small skinny jeans. Grabbing her converse she slipped them on as well.

She was dressed casually in skinny jeans, converse and a colorful t-shirt.

"How do I look girls?" she asked.

"Flawless." boy girls said as they sat on the bed flipping through a magazine.

Mickie grinned before saying "I don't know how your men put up with you."

"They love us." Michelle and Layla said.

Mickie rolled her eyes grabbing her small yellow bag. "Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for a date?" she questioned the small brit.

Layla shrugged "Kavaly will like me with whatever I have on. I am after all flawless."

Mickie threw her a pillow "Whatever. You gotta make that boy stop wearing those Property of LayCool shirts."

Michelle and Layla laughed "Its cool he don't mind."

Mickie rolled her eyes applying her lip-gloss. "Okay. I'm ready?"

Michelle and Layla looked her over before giving her the thumbs up.

"Who's your roommate?" Layla asked "Why isn't she helping you?"

"Kelly." Mickie said.

"Smelly Kelly?" Michelle asked.

"Smelly Kelly." Layla confirmed. "Why isn't Smelly Kelly, helping you?"

Mickie laughed "Because she thinks Randy is her soul mate. Whatever."

The girls nodded as if they understood her every word.

"Didn't you date start at ten?" Michelle asked.

Mickie nodded.

"Its ten o five." Layla read off her phone.

Mickie looked at them before going to the door and opening "See you later gals."

"Be Flawless." they both said in overly preppy voices at the same.

Mickie laughed as she headed own the stairs and to the lobby.

Spotting a tall figure she made her way towards him. "Dude where are we going?"

"Dude I don't know." he said mocking her.

Mickie playfully glared at him. "How can you not see. Did you enjoy your no date's for three weeks and forgot to plan a date?"

Randy smiled "Something like that. An it was two weeks and a half."

"Oh half a week." Mickie said rolling her eyes "My bad."

Just as Randy was about to say something back, John appeared by his side handing him two tickets.

"Hi Micks." he said to the small brunette.

"Hi Johnny!" Mickie said with a huge smile.

John grimaced at the name but smiled at her anyways. "Well Super Cena has to go. I have a date." with a wink at Mickie's direction he left.

Mickie looked at Randy's hand trying to see the tickets.

Randy lifted his hand up in the air so she could not reach.

"Oh come on Orton." Mickie said with a pout "Let me see."

Randy shook her head at him stuffing them in his back pocket. "Come on. I have my truck. Lets go."

Mickie nodded looking disappointed before a smile crept up on her face.

As they walked Mickie's hand went around his waist.

Looking down he saw her looking innocently up at him. He smiled at her as they continued walking his arm wrapping around her as well.

When Mickie was sure he was distracted, she reached into his back pocket and took the tickets out.

He jumped at the feeling of her small hand in his pocket but before he could react she was already running towards his truck in a laughing fit.

He grinned chasing after her. For the first time since the dates had started he was having the time of his life.

Mickie looked down at the tickets and grinned.

Finally Randy was standing in front of her blocking her way.

"Slow poke." Mickie teased.

Randy glared at her taking the tickets from here "Is this movie good?"

Mickie gasped "You've never seen them?"

Randy shook his head "I'm not into chick flick. I take it you do?"

Mickie nodded "I read the books too. Took me ages but I did." she said proudly as Randy opened the truck door for her.

Mickie buckle herself up "Where are we going. Its barely ten, ten. The show starts at twelve."

"Lets eat." he suggested "Were do you want to go?"

Mickie looked like she was deep in though "Jack in the Box." she suggested.

Randy shrugged "Sure."

In no time at all they were parking.

Randy got out and went around opening her door.

"Such a gentleman." she said.

Randy smirked as he extended his arm. Mickie took it an they began walking. The place was packed.

After ordering their food they sat down in one of the booths.

"So what are the movies about?" Randy asked.

Mickie started explaining the love story.

"What kind of vampires sparkle?" Randy asked "That super gay."

Mickie shoot him a look before he stood up to go get their food.

Her phone beeped.

_I'm bored! - Mrs. Taker_

_Nice signature. I'm on a date. Leave me alone. Go bother Lay. - M.J _

_But she's on a date. Why would I do that - Mrs. Taker _

_Your doing that to me. Go find your husband an bother him.- M.J_

_Hes with the 'guys' aka Kane. - Mrs. Taker _

_Go bother them - MJ_

_Kane scares me- Mrs. Taker_

_That's rich. You make me laugh - MJ_

_Mean! -Mrs. Taker_

_Your annoying me. Why am I your friend again? - MJ_

_Cause I'm flawless - Mrs. Taker _

Mickie must have been making faces because Randy asked her "Who you txting."

"Michelle." Mickie answered.

"Tell her to leave you alone of I'll RKO her."

Mickie giggled typing _Randy said to leave me alone or he will RKO you -MJ_

_I'll ask Mark to choke slam him - Mrs. Taker _

"She said she would tell Taker to choke slam you."

Randy rolled his eyes "Never mind. Tell her to annoy you all she wants."

Mickie snickered _Randy is scared of Taker. I'm going to go watch Eclipse- MJ_

_No way! I though you were going with me, Lay and Ree? - Mrs. Taker _

_Sorry that's my date -MJ_

Before Michelle could respond Mickie turned the phone off and turned to Randy.

Randy handed her a taco.

"Thanks." Mickie said taking it.

They ate slowly taking their time as they talked.

"So why start dating?" Mickie asked him as she took a sip of her coke.

Randy shrugged "I want to settle own. The life of a player is a lonely."

Mickie nodded placing his hand over his.

Randy shrugged off the feeling in his stomach, cursing Layla for putting thoughts in his head. Thankfully he was distracted by a group of giggling girls walking in.

The last one that entered looked out of place with them but seemed to be the leader.

"Clara what do you want?" a girl near the from said.

"Usual." she said with a wave of her hand.

Her eyes wandered around the room before landing on them. A smile spread across her face. Walking up to them she asked "Can I have your autograph?"

Mickie smiled "Sure."

The girl smiled handing her a sharpie she had taken out of the bag she had slung across her body. Taking her I-Pod she handed it to Mickie.

"You want me too sing your I-Pod." Mickie asked.

"Sure why not. That way I can show it off." the girl said.

Mickie nodded it quickly.

The girl turned to Randy "Can you sing it as well."

Randy nodded signing it as well.

The girl smiled "Thanks. Ya'll make a really cute couple."

Before they could say they were just friends she was walking away.

Mickie turned back to Randy "We make a cute couple."

"Anyone makes a cute couple with me." Randy said arrogantly but with a smile on his face.

Mickie rolled her eyes standing up "Let's go."

"Its barely eleven." he protested.

"Exactly." Mickie said throwing away her stuff "I don't want to stand in line too long."

Before he could ask she was pulling him out of the restaurant.

Getting a in the truck they made it to the movie place in less then ten minutes.

Randy parked and they walked across the street.

Mickie took his hand "I don't want you to get mobbed by girls." she said as she saw the line, most of them were girls.

"Are going to protect me Mickie?" he asked as they stood in line.

"But of course." Mickie said grinning up at him.

They stood in line for about twenty minutes before they were let inside.

Buying the usual coke and popcorn they made their way to the movie.

Mickie pulled Randy all the way to the top. But there was only one seat left.

Randy sat on it giving her smirk. Mickie glared before sitting on him and making herself comfortable.

As the lights dimmed the movie started.

"Are all they are going to do is kiss?" Randy whispered at her.

Mickie giggled ignoring the glares thrown at them.

As the movie went on Randy made small comments.

"Hes so cute." Mickie said as most of the girls in the room 'ahhhed' and 'ohhhed' "Too bad hes like seventeen."

Randy laughed into her hair and threw some popcorn at her.

Mickie cached it with her mouth.

As the movie went on Bella and Edward were kissing once again. As Bella went to unbutton his shirt Mickie hid her face in Randy's neck "No! Don't do that. My eyes cant take it." she joked.

Randy laughed and said "I'll protect you from the big sparkly vampire."

Edward fans glared at them as the Jacob fans laughed.

"He is hotter." Mickie commented after the comment Jacob had made.

Randy rolled his eyes "Chicks."

Mickie glared at him before turning to the screen.

As the fighting scene came on, Mickie grabbed his hand.

Finally when the movie ended Mickie stood up still holding his hand and ragged him out of the theater.

"I didn't get it." Randy said. "Also why didn't they have fangs? I though all vampire had fangs? The ones from True Blood do."

"True Blood?" Mickie questioned as she got in the truck an buckled up.

"You don't know about True Blood?" he asked. At the shake of her head he continued "Its about a girl that reads minds an gets involved with vampire politics. Oh and they came out of the coffin."

"Out of the coffin." Mickie giggled "Like coming out of the closet."

Randy shrugged "I guess."

As he drove he explained the show to her.

"Sounds good." Mickie commented "Maybe I'll go watch it with you one of these days."

Randy nodded as he turned off the truck.

Mickie linked arms with him and they made their way up to their rooms.

"I had a great time Ledge." Mickie said leaning up and planting a kiss on his cheek.

As she turned Randy grabbed her hand giving it a gentle tug as he brought her closer to him his lips finally meeting hers.

Mickie stood shocked for a moment but was soon kissing him back. They both felt bolts of electricity running through them as they kissed.

Placing her small hands on is chest she pushed him back.

Randy looked at her hand before looking into her eyes questionably.

"Nothing." Mickie said lying. Biting her lip she reached behind her an opened the door letting herself in.

Randy just looked at were she use to stand disappointment written all over his face.

He had defiantly felt something. He knew she did too. Why was she denying it?

Closing his eyes he walked away.

He had found the one.

But was he the one she was looking for?

**A/N- Finally their date. Sorry to you Edward Fans that may have been offended with my small comment on him. I truthfully don't like him much, but then again I don't like Jacob and Bella so I'm Team Edward. Yes I even confused myself about that. Lol. Sorry for those that liked Together Forever, but I'm deleting it. I cant keep up with all my stories. An since that was the one that got the least feedback I'm deleting it. Maybe I'll post it in the near future. OMG I get an Edge slurpee cup! **

**Please Review :D **


	8. Beach Fun

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

**A/N- Thanks to Maria, darkangelmel, vampiregirl2009/wolfgirl77769, viridianaln9, and sophia0401. **

**Beach Fun **

Mickie ran a hand through her hair. Closing her eyes she touched her lips with her small hand.

"Mickie." a peppy voice said.

Mickie jumped opening her eyes and flicking the lights on two see a brunette, blond, and red head sitting on Kelly's bed the light of TV casting a shadow over them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mickie asked taking a deep breath "And where is Kelly?"

"Smelly Kelly is staying with Tiffany." Layla said as Michelle and Maria giggled.

"We are just hanging you know." Maria said answering her other question.

"We want all the details." Michelle continued as Mickie joined them on the bed.

"You know girls we are not all going to fit in this bed." Mickie commented as they tried to lay down in the twin bed.

"Is that a fat joke?" Maria asked looking down at the bump that was barely noticeable under her shirt.

"No sweetie its not." Mickie said calmly.

Maria eyed her but said nothing.

Michelle and Layla stood up and went to lay on her bed facing Maria and Mickie as they did the same.

"Thank goodness. I don't want to smell like Smelly Kelly." Layla said as Michelle sniffed her shirt and made a face.

"So…." her three friends said.

Mickie crossed her legs at the ankle as she looked at them "I like him." she admitted. "A lot."

Layla cheered "I knew it! I did! I did!" she said pointing to herself.

The girls laughed.

"I just don't know if I could be with him, knowing how he was before. How player-ish he was." Mickie said with a sad sight. "What if one day he decides that he is bored with me, like he has with other chick that has ever crossed paths with him?"

Her friends looked at her with pity.

"You don't know that Hun." Maria spoke softly "You just have to risk it."

Mickie looked thoughtful "I don't know. The date was amazing. Hes so funny. He was sweet. He was bashing Edward the whole time. He made me laugh."

"Wait what?" Layla asked.

"He was funny. He was sweet. He made me laugh" Mickie repeated.

"Not that part. He bashed Edward." Layla said defending her fellow Brit "How dare he. He knows nothing about that!"

Her friends laughed at her outraged expression.

"So in detail how was it?" Michelle asked once again.

Mickie started her story date before finishing "And he kissed me. I definitely felt something."

"What are you going to do?" Maria asked her friend.

Mickie let out a sight "That's it! I don't know."

* * *

Randy sat on his bed stubbornly, his feet planted on the floor, his hands clasped together and on his lap.

"Nope I'm not going." he said stubbornly to his blue eyes best friend.

John placed his hands on his hips in frustration "You have too! You agreed to this."

Randy glared at him "I don't want too! I already know who I like. She does not like me back." he said the last part softly.

John's face soften "Well dude, you have to try. Just finish the dates. There are not much left. Come on for your best friend."

"Pulling the friend card." Randy muttered "That's low."

John smirked a smirk worthy of the Viper "I learned from the best."

Randy rolled his eyes and stood up "Okay. Fine I'll go."

John grinned "Your going to the beach. With Brie."

Randy nodded "Okay. What time."

"In about thirty minutes." John said "Now I have to go."

Randy watched his best friend as he walked out of his room. With a sight he grabbed his duffle bag and began putting an extra pair of clothes in.

John had left a picnic basket in his room.

Grabbing it he grabbed his duffle bag and headed for the hotel lobby.

Sitting on one of the lobby's couches was a curly haired twin.

"Hey Brie." he said.

Brie looked up as a shadow fell over her. "Hey. I invited Nikki and she invited Evan, hope that's okay."

Randy nodded as he sat next to her, to wait.

"I know you don't really want to go on a date, so think of it as a group gathering or something." she said out of the blue.

Randy was shocked, but nodded.

"Okay." her voice went back to having a cheerful tone to it.

Not a minute later Nikki walked up to them holding hands with Evan.

Nikki greeted him with a hug and Evan with a hand shake.

Soon they were getting in his rental car and on their way to the beach.

Grabbing a few towels and their bags they stepped into the beach letting the sand slip between their toes.

They spread the towels and sat.

"Hey Randy, put some lotion on my back." Brie said handing him the sun lotion.

Randy nodded and began applying it on her before she did the same to him.

Sitting on the towel he took out his phone.

_Me on a date. Jealous? _he typed the tweet before snapping a picture of himself.

Brie looked over him shoulder "Trying to give those girls a heart attack?"

Randy smirked before saying arrogantly "Of cour-" he stopped abruptly as he saw a blond, a red head, and two brunettes sit just a few feet away from them.

Brie followed his stare and giggled "You make it so obvious."

Randy blinked looking away. "You think so?"

"I know so." Brie said "I don't know why she said no to you, she's crazy. I mean look at who she hangs around."

Randy laughed "I think that's what I lo- like about her." he corrected himself.

Brie looked at him before patting his arm "Come on big boy, lets go have some fun. Show her what she's missing out on."

Randy accepted her hand and together they began walking into the water.

Randy had a better idea and grabbed her by the waist before throwing her into the clear blue water.

"I'll get you for that Orton." she said getting out of the water ripping wet. With a grin she began running after him finally catching him in a hug, and getting him all wet.

With a laugh Randy threw her into the water again but this time she had a tight grip of his hand and brought him down with her.

Nikki and Evan had soon joined them and the girls found themselves on the guy's shoulders playing chicken.

Finally Brie raised her hands in victory but did not get much time to celebrate because before she knew it she was spluttering in the water.

Grabbing Randy's hand she got out of the water and they headed to their towels.

Sitting down they began eating the small lunch John had packed.

As the sun began to set people began to leave. They too got back in the car and made their way back to the hotel.

Their muscles exhausted form the swimming, but happy.

Randy dropped Brie off at the door minutes after the other twin had slipped in.

"I had fun." Brie said.

"Me too." Randy said back.

Instead of kissing him on the lips like they all did, she leaned up and place a sweet kiss on his cheek before retreating into her room.

* * *

Mickie closed her eyes as she felt the jealousy in her. She had been like that the whole day. Since she had seen Randy having so much fun with someone that was not her.

With a small sad smile playing on her lips she walked into her room.

**A/N- This Fic is so easy to write. It just flows out! I love writing LayCool. And I just had to include Maria. She is after all my favorite. Sorry for those of you that may get offended with my Smelly Kelly comments. I'm not a big fan of her, but she is growing on me, I'm on the fence about her. Also Follow me on Twitter. My user name is JosieDivany. You follow me, I follow you. It works. Also check out the sequel to WWE: Twilight, ****WWE: New Moon****. Another thing, I finished ****Leaving It All Behind****, so check it out, I also made a banner for it the link is in my profile. And to end this long A/N, I updated ****You Know You Love Me****, check it out. It has Mindy Love. **

**Review and Follow :D **


	9. Matchmaker

**Disclaimer- Am I Rich? No. So no I do not own the WWE. **

**A/N- Thanks to vampiregirl2009/wolfgirl77769, sophia0401, xXxMarysexXxKelly, tvrox12, and missloveiseverything. **

**Matchmaker**

The beautiful blond ran a hand over her tired eyes as she let a yawn escape her lips.

"Go home." he said from his bed.

Natalya blinked "No. I'm going to stay with you."

"I though you had a date." he said trying to hid the disappointment in his voice.

Natalya nodded as she held his hand "I do. I think Randy will understand."

Tyson shook his head "No go. Have fun." he protested as he let out a yawn. "I'm going to be let out in a couple of hours."

Natalya shook her head stubbornly as she held his hand "No. I'll go after you get let out."

Tyson looked up at her from his hospital bed "I don't want to make you miss your date." he said.

Natalya glared at him playfully "Nonsense. I'll call Randy right now and postpone."

Before Tyson could stop her she had already taken her phone out and was dialing a number.

"Hey! Yea its me…..Hes okay…Yea…So I was thinking, could we postpone….Just until he gets out…Thanks so much….Yea I'll meet you there…..sure." Natalya snapped the phone shut.

Tyson smiled at her as she smiled at him.

"Scoot, Kid." she said playfully waving her hand in the air.

Tyson scoot and Natalya laid down next to him. Her head against his chest as they fell asleep.

* * *

Randy smiled as he sat down on his couch throwing the phone on the couch next to him.

Just then his door banged open "I though you had a date." John said coming in followed by Candice.

Randy grinned "She postponed. She wants to wait until Tyson is out of the hospital." Randy said as he crossed his legs at the ankles.

John nodded as he made himself comfortable on the couch. Candice sat on his lap as they both faced him.

"I don't even know why I agreed to this." Randy complained "Everyone know that she likes Kid, and Kid likes her."

Candice nodded, she had hear the same thing said by some of her fellow Divas. "Its not like you can play matchmaker-"

She was cut off as Randy stood up and walked out of the room leaving behind a confused John and Candice.

* * *

Randy walked down the hall way finally stopping at room 310.

Raising his first he knocked softly.

"Come In!" two peppy voices said.

Randy groaned closing his eyes, not believing what he was about to do. Turning the knob he walked in carefully as if trying to avoid the peppiness that was inside.

"Randy!" the both said in greeting.

Randy nodded his greeting.

"What brings you to our flawless hotel room?" Layla asked as she sat up in her bed.

"I need your help." he admitted reluctantly.

Michelle and Layla glanced at each other.

"He needs our help Lay. Our help." Michelle stated in false awe.

"He does. He does." Layla said happily.

"Do you have to do that?" he asked closing his eyes.

"Do what?" they said at the same time.

"Never mind." he muttered.

"Okay so what do you need help with?" Michelle asked the peppiness from her voice gone replaced by her soft accent.

Layla smiled cheekily "Perhaps some help with Mickie."

Randy shook his head "Not with that. With the date for today."

"With Nattie?" they questioned.

Randy nodded.

"What about it? I though John organized them." Layla asked.

"He does." Randy said "But Nattie postponed. And I really don't want to go. So I'm setting her up."

"Awww." they cooed "Your playing matchmaker. How cute!"

He glared playfully at them. "Yea, Yea, Yea. What should I do them?"

"First of all who are you setting her up with?" Michelle asked.

"Tyson." Randy responded.

"Good choice." Layla approved.

Randy nodded "So…"

"What about a dinner date." Michelle mussed "A romantic one."

Randy nodded "Where?"

"In the arena." Layla burst out making them look at her oddly "In the ring. You can decorate it! Put a pretty table in it. Flowers, Candles!" she ended the sentence with a sight.

"Your right Lay." Michelle agreed.

Layla grinned.

"How am I going to book the arena?" Randy asked "Vince doesn't really like me."

Michelle grinned "They like me."

Randy nodded as Michelle took out her phone.

"What about the rest?" Randy asked.

"I got the arrangements." Layla said extending her hand for money.

Randy rolled his eyes and placed a hundred dollar bill in her hand.

"What about food?" he questioned "I'm not the greatest cook, I don't want to poison them."

They giggled.

"Maria is a good cook." Michelle suggested.

As if the red head knew they were talking about her, she walked into the room without knocking.

"Speaking of the devil." Layla muttered. "Ria! My best flawless friend."

Maria eyed her curiously before greeting Randy an sitting next to him "What do you want?"

"For you to cook a two person meal." Randy answered her.

"Your date?" Maria asked.

"Hes playing matchmaker." Layla cooed as Michelle snapped her phone shut.

"You have the arena from seven to ten." Michelle announced.

"Great." he rubbed his hands together before turning to the pregnant red head "You up for it?"

Maria nodded "I love cooking. I'm going to be home. Pick it up at six thirty."

Randy nodded as Maria gave him the address to Jeff's house; they were in North Carolina.

Maria stood up "Okay. Don't be late. The guys are going to be home. I cant guarantee that they wont eat it. I can only hold them off until six thirty."

The girls laughed and Randy nodded giving her a hug "Thanks."

When Maria was gone LayCool and Randy left the room.

They made their way to the nearest store an began looking around.

"Ohhh looky a heart." Layla pointed at a pink heart that was supposed to go over the table. "You know for the 'Hart' dynasty."

They nodded and Layla put it in the cart.

Walking around they put in two fancy wine glasses, two pair of silver ware and two plates with pretty silver designs.

They also got a number of pink and black candles an flowers.

Seventy dollars later they made their way to their rental cars.

In ten minutes they parked in the arena's parking lot.

In only two hours the place was transformed.

Instead of the WWE Logo adorning the ring it now had a black cover.

Pink petals were trailing down the ramp, up the steal steps and into the ring. A circled table stood there. The table had a black cover as well and the pink heart thing was over it. In the middle was a small plate with pink rose petals and a black candle in the middle casting a shadow.

A candle was by the foot of every turnbuckle.

Randy, Layla, and Michelle stood back admired their handiwork.

"Its already six." Layla observed as they made their way out of the arena.

Randy took out his phone an began txting. _Meet at the arena, go to the ring. Dress fancy… LayCool will help you get ready. Go to their room. Kid out of the hospital?- RKO _

After waiting for a minute she responded.

_Okay. Yea hes out - MyHart _

Randy slipped away his phone "Your helping Nattie get ready. When she is in the bathroom or whatever grab her phone. Txt Kid and tell him to meet her at the arena, in the ring."

LayCool nodded getting in their car an driving off.

Randy made his way to Maria's house.

Knocking on the door he was greeted by Shane Helms. "Hey. Is Maria here."

Shane nodded letting him in.

After greeting them all he entered the kitchen.

"You're here. Finally. I had to kick them out." Maria said with a sight as she handed him a tray of spaghetti, a basket of garlic bred and a lava chocolate cake.

"Ummm." Randy said realizing he was hungry as he looked at it.

"Don't eat it." Maria warned.

Randy nodded as he made his way out of the house. Laughing at the longing looks Matt, Jeff, Shane, and Shannon threw at the food.

Placing the food carefully in the passengers seat he made his way to the arena again.

He put some spaghetti in each of the plates. He placed the bread and cake by the side along with a wine bottle of white wine.

His phone peeped twice.

_Done - Mrs. Taker _

_Done - LayLay _

_Thanks. Now head over. Make sure they don't see you. I'll be in the locker room. - RKO_

_Ok - Ms. Taker _

_Okie Dokie - LayLay _

Randy shook his head. They were even peppy over a txt.

Heading over to the locker room that ha been his the night before he sat in one of the benches.

Only minutes later the door opened and LayCool walked in quietly.

Grinning Randy turned on the monitor to see Natalya and Kid looking at each other. Shocked.

Finally Natalya seemed to come out of it an leaned over the table placing a kiss on his cheek.

Layla, Michelle, and Randy high-fived each other.

**A/N- How was that? Flawless ;D? I though so! Nattie and Kid are such a cute couple. I love writing LayCool. They are so fun to write. Anyways check out my new story called When I Look At You. It's a Jorrie Fic. It will have Mindy, Jeria and Ken/Michelle. **

**Please Review :D **


	10. Double Date

**Disclaimer- I down own anything**

**A/N- Thanks to datashia525, Sophia0401, and tvrox12. **

**Double Date**

"Hello Randal." two voices chirped brightly as he pulled his suitcase down the hall.

Rolling his eyes he glanced back and nodded at the blond and brunette. "Hello. What are you doing here? Aren't you on Smackdown?"

Layla and Michelle grinned "We are the Divas Champion, we get to be on any brand we want."

Randy nodded as he opened his door. He was about to close it but Layla slipped in.

"Trying to get rid of us?" she questioned.

"Gee, why would I do that?" Randy asked sarcastically as Michelle slipped in as well.

Michelle and Layla shrugged "Yea Lay, why would he do that. He loves us cause where Flawless." they both said the last word in unison.

Randy rolled his eyes once again and sat on the small couch.

Layla and Michelle stood in front of him "Who are you going out with today?"

"Gail." Randy said as he kept his eyes on the TV.

Michelle and Layla nodded knowing they were not going to get anything out of him.

"See you later neighbor." they chirped before backing out of the room.

That snapped Randy's attention from away the TV "Neighbor." he groaned.

John walked into Randy's room snapping him out of his daze.

"What wrong?" John asked.

"LayCool…next door." was all John heard before he laughed.

"Not funny." Randy muttered.

John bit his lip "Not funny at all."

Randy gave him a glare before saying "Why are you here?"

John nodded and handed him two tickets "Carnival. We can double date. Me and Candi are going and I know you don't want to go so I though it would be better to have someone there with you."

Randy smiled "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

John smiled "I'm just that likeable."

Randy reached over and hit him on the back of the head with a grin before admitting "Yea you are pretty likeable. But also pretty punchable."

John raised his hands in surrender as he backed away from him "Be ready in thirty."

* * *

A blond and brunette giggled as they backed away from the door and ran to the room down the hall. Without knocking they burst in to see a brunette sitting on one of the beds.

"Where's Smelly Kelly?" they said expecting a blond.

Eve laughed amused "Not rooming with Micks."

Layla and Michelle nodded.

"Where is Mickie?" Layla questioned.

"Gym."

With a hurried thanks the girls were out the room.

They ran all the way down the stairs from the fourth floor. They walked into the hotel gym.

"Mickie!" they exclaimed as they saw a short brunette.

Mickie groaned closing her eyes.

"Mickie." they ran to her side.

"Yes?" she asked shortly.

"Let's go! Were going to the carnival." Layla exclaimed as Michelle pulled on Mickie's arm.

"Do I have to go?" she asked.

Michelle and Layla nodded "We will even invite Ree."

Letting out a sigh Mickie stood up and followed them out the room.

* * *

After taking a quick shower Randy was on his way out of the room. He walked down to the lobby and meet John by the doors. Michelle and Gail had their arms linked and were whispering at each other.

"Hey man. Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Randy responded with a sigh.

John cracked a smile before leading them outside and to their rental car.

After a few minutes of small talk they arrived at the Carnival.

Gail linked arms with Randy as they began to walk.

"Where to first?" he asked.

She grinned "A rollercoaster."

Randy nodded "Sure." They began walking and stood in line in the shorter rollercoater line they saw.

Gail smiled up at him "Thank for taking me out. Its been forever. You know even if you really want to be here. Well not with me."

Randy frowned "I'm sorry. I just…" he trailed off.

Gail nodded "I understand. And it was really cute what you did for Nattie."

Randy coughed "Who told you about that."

"LayCool." she said with a giggle.

"I am going to kill them one day." he growled.

She shook her head "No your not. You love them. Admit it."

"I will do no such thing." he said before admitting "But they are growing on me."

She laughed as the lady singled them to get on the ride "They do that."

* * *

Maria laughed happily as she picked at her cotton candy and bit at her hot dog.

"Wow Maria. You sure you can eat that?' Layla asked.

"I'm eating for two." she protested as she took another bite.

The girls laughed at her.

Mickie looked around trying to decide where to go.

"Ohhh look Micks. Randy is there." Maria pointed out.

Mickie looked over to see Randy trying to throw a ball through a hoop. Gail was cheering him on.

"Lets go say hi." Michelle suggested.

Mickie glared at them. "You planned this didn't you."

"Who us?" they said "Never."

Before Mickie could protest Michelle and Layla were dragging her towards them.

"Hi Randy!" they chirped.

He groaned turning around and protested "Cant I have a moment without the two of you being there?"

"Oh you know you love me." Layla teased giving him a light punch.

He glared at her and turned around.

"You cant ignore us." Michelle sing-songed "And stop being rude. You didn't even say hello to Ree and Micks."

"Hello Maria, Mickie." he muttered as Gail laughed in amusement.

"You think this is funny?' he asked her.

She nodded.

"Traitor." he playfully hissed.

Gail rolled her eyes.

"I have an idea." Layla exclaimed "Lets go on a ride." she said to Gail.

"Yea lets." Michelle said linking arms with Maria and Layla.

"Sure." Gail said before looking at Randy "You don't mind do you?"

He shook his head saying dramatically "They are taking you to the dark side."

"Oh Randy, you kidder. You." Michelle punched him before dragging Gail away.

Mickie made to followed them but Layla pushed her back "Sorry your not invited Mickie. We don't want you there."

Mickie glared at their giggling backs before turning to Randy "So…."

"So…." he said showing his hands in his pockets wondering where John was when he needed him.

"Want to go win me something." Mickie suggested trying to break the ice."

"Sure." Randy said as they walked to another one of the game stands.

"One game." he said handing over the money.

The man gave him three baseball balls. "Try to hit the moving target. And you can get your girlfriend something."

"She's no-" "He's no-"

He raised an eyebrow "Sure. Whatever you say lad."

Randy rolled his eyes and began throwing the balls.

Mickie cheered him on with a real smile on her face.

Finally the third ball hit the target.

"What will it be little lady." they guy said.

"Ummm." Mickie pondered before pointing a pretty brown horse "That one."

He pulled it off and handed it to Mickie.

Randy and Mickie began walking once again.

"Thanks." she said looking up at him.

"Your welcome." he said stopping and looking down at her.

His blue eyes locked with her brown eyes as he stared down. They both started moving towards one another. He began leaning down and just as his lips brushed hers he heard "Yo man! I've been looking for you for ever." John shouted.

They both stepped away from one another.

Randy cursed softly before looking at him. His body hiding Mickie. "Hey man."

"Ummm did we interrupt something?" John asked with a grin.

Mickie's hand touched her lips as a smiled formed on her face.

"No." Randy said.

Her smile flattered as she stepped out from behind them. "Yea nothing." she echoed.

**A/N- So that was sucky! I'm sorry. I hate the ending. Well I basically hate all of it. Grrrrr! Anyways I hope someone likes it. **

**Please Review **


	11. Flawless Matchmaking

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

**A/N- Thanks to sophia0401, viridianaln9, tvrox12, Animal-Viper-Cena-Fan, and 54hlrgirl.**

**Flawless Matchmaking**

"I cant take it anymore." a small brunette shouted from her side of the room.

She was laying on her back, raising her feet in the air and examining the perfect purple painted nails.

"Umm Random?" her blond friend said.

Layla giggled "You're used to it. And I mean the UST!"

Michelle raised an eyebrow, rolling on her side to see her best friend "UST?"

"Unresolved Sexual Tension." Layla said shooting her a look as if telling her to keep up.

"Right." Michelle nodded "They do have a lot of UST. Sometimes I just want to shove them in a closet and make them work it out."

Layla sat up on her bed, her eyes shinning in excitement "That's it!"

Michelle sat up "Lay. I'm a genius." she announced.

"You are. You are." Layla said.

"Its time for some Flawless…"

"Matchmaking!"

* * *

An hour later two girls could be seen tip-toeing down the hotel hallway.

The taller of the two dressed in tight black skinny jeans, a off she shoulder black shirt. On her feet a pair of black boots. Her hair was in two braids, a black beanie covering her hair.

The shorter one had on the same kind of skinny jeans, a long sleeve v-neck shirt and on her feet a pair of converse. Her hair wad one in a short braid and she had on what she liked to call her Michael Jackson hat on. A flashlight in one hand and her I-Pod on the other one.

She fumbled for a moment before pushing the play button on.

Michelle turned to her friend as she heard the beginning of the Pink Panther. "Seriously?"

Layla gave her a smile and a sheepish shrug "Just go with it. If I'm doing this I want the full experience."

Michelle rolled her eyes but the pair began to tip-toe down the hall and pushing up their backs against the wall in time with the music. People passed the giving them weird looks, but they just kept on walking in time with the song.

"What are ya'll doing." a voice said.

Both of them turned to face a small brunette.

"Umm nothing!" Layla exclaimed nervously "Why would you think we were up to something. Its not like we're going to lock you up in a-"

Michelle let out a nervous giggle slapping a hand over Layla's mouth.

Mickie eyed them suspiciously but just shrugged it off "So what's up?"

Michelle and Layla shrugged.

"Hey Micks." Michelle said after a moment of awkward silence.

"Yea?"

"I go you a little something, something." Michelle said wagging her eyebrows.

"Ooo. Ooo What is it?' she asked her eyes wide in excitement.

"You have to go into that closet and find out?" Michelle said opening the nearest closet door.

"Why?" Mickie questioned.

"Because-Because." Layla said "Because I chucked it in there. Yup I sure did."

Mickie glared at her "So you go get it. You big minie!"

"No!" Layla said "You get it. Its yours. Why is Chelle buying you stuff. I'm her FBFF!"

"FBFF?"

"Flawless Best Friend Forever!" Layla said with a big smile.

Mickie gave her a weird look but began heading towards the closet "You guys are weird."

Layla shut the door and locked it as soon as Mickie was in. Turning around she high-fived Michelle.

Michelle took out her phone and began texting "Done!" she said with a smile.

Not even a minute later Randy was walking towards them. And just in time Mickie began screaming "Get me out of here!"

Randy looked at them "What's wrong?"

Layla looked at him with fake worry "Mickie is locked in there."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth Randy was examining the door. Rolling his eyes he unlocked it and began to open it "There's such a thing called a lock girls. You turn it and the door opens. Magic." he said sarcastically.

"We know Randal!" they told him before pushing him into the broom closet.

The girls quickly locked it once again. Michelle took out a folded up paper from her back pocket and smoothed it out. Layla handed her little pieces of tape. Michelle proceeded to tape the paper on the door.

**Do Not Enter!** It read.

The girls began walking away giggling like mad. The distance screams of "LAYCOOL!" fading behind them.

* * *

**A/N- Hahaha I so loved writing this! I only have two excuses for not updating sooner. One the chapter was not done. And when it was I donated blood at school so I was in no mood to type. I only wanted to nap. Lol! I saved three lives though. Who loved LayCool in this chapter? I sure did! **

**Anyways Review :D **


	12. Taking A Chance

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Not even Randy. Sadly. **

**A/N- Thanks to sophia0401, tvrox12, XxFutureWWEDivaxX, 54hlrgirl, and Animal-Viper-Cena Fan. **

**Taking A Chance **

Randy shifted nervously "So…."

"How could you be tricked into this!" Mickie exclaimed.

"How could you?" Randy shot back.

"Well they said they had a present for- Wait I don't have to explain myself." Mickie said with a pout.

Randy squinted in the dark before sliding down the wall and sitting down. A small figure sat next to him. Her shoulder brushed against his arms and her hand brushed his forearm. Her knee knocked against his.

"They told me you were in trouble." Randy admitted after a moment of silence.

Mickie felt the urge to aww but just rested her head against his shoulder.

Randy looked down at her with a smile on his lips.

Her small hand ghosted over his arms finally lacing her fingers with his.

In surprise he looked over. Lifting his hand he placed a kiss on her palm "Why?"

All he had to say was one single world and she understood.

"Your not the most reliable guy around , Ledge." she said using his nickname. "I've done the date the badboy bit. I've been cheated, dumped, and lied to. I don't need that." she said honestly.

He bowed his head cursing his playboy ways. He should have known it would all come back and bite him in the ass. "I'm not like that anymore Micks. Yea I sleep around. I cant deny that. But I would never ever cheat. Not after knowing how it feels like."

Mickie looked up in shock "I'm sorry. Is that why…."

Randy nodded quickly. "Yea. She cheated. I loved her Micks. I did! I spend nine years of my life with her. Nine. And it was all a lie. God I feel so stupid."

By the time he was finished talking his hands were fited at his side. Mickie wrapped her arms around his waits leaning her head on his chest "Sorry."

Absently Randy began playing with her silky golden curls. "She was pregnant. I was so happy."

"You have a kid?" she looked up.

Randy shook his head letting out a harsh laugh. "She wasn't mine."

Mickie looked at him sadly "Is that why you slept around?"

He nodded his as he laced his fingers with hers.

Angling her head up she looked up at him. He brushed his lips against hers once. Pulling back he looked at her questionably.

She leaned up her lips brushing against his. His hand traveled up her back, tangling in her hair. His other hand rested on her hip, bringing her closer. Slowly she sat on his lap, her small hands running up his chest and into his really short hair.

As oxygen became an obstacle Mickie pulled away, her forehead resting on his. Her chest pressing up against his. "Guess we should thank LayCool."

"Guess we should." he said hugging her closer to him.

Just as she was about to kiss him one again the door opened and they saw Maria looking back at them. "What are you doing here?"

Mickie jumped up and pulled Mickie with him. Raising back her she said "Thanks Ria."

Randy topped sweeping the red head into a hug, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Your welcome!" Maria said as they ran down the hall, holding hands and giggling.

Randy opened the door to his room. "Does this mean your going to be my one?"

Mickie smiled leaning up to give him a kiss. "Yes."

Randy grinned pulling her into his room "How about them True Blood episodes I promised you?"

Mickie smiled sitting down on the couch as he turned the TV on.

**A/N- I'm back! After a long time. Yes you may be mad at me. I'm sorry. OMG only one chapter left. Home its up to standers. **

**Please Review :D **


	13. The One

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

**A/N- Thanks to Pinayprincesa, sophia0401, 54hlrgirl, sammsamm, and viridianaln9. **

**The One **

**Four Years Later **

Randy woke up a tan thin arm across his chest. A head of chocolate brown curls rested on his chest. Her deep breaths tickled his chest as he woke up.

Her petite form fit perfectly against his as they laid there together. Her small hand was in his. The two carrot ring shined beautifully in the morning sun. A small smile on her lips as she slept.

A small form ran up and jumped into bed with them. The small blur was his three year old daughter. Her head was full of brown hair and her blue eyes twinkled up at him.

"Hey Sophie." he said quietly.

She grinned at him "Aunty Chelle, Aunty Lay, Aunty Candy and Aunty Ria are here."

Randy groaned closing his eyes. Five years later and he was still stuck with them. "Tell them to wait a few minutes."

Sophie pouted "But its Christmas! Come on." she began jumping up and down.

Mickie woke up and grinned up at her small daughter "Hey Sophie."

"Mommy!" the little girl threw her arms around her "Get up." she said impatiently "Its Christmas!"

Mickie yawned sitting up causing Randy to groan. "Okay. Okay. Lets go."

Mickie threw the covers off them and slipped on her silky robe. Throwing a sweatshirt at Randy they made their way done the stairs.

As they descended the stairs they saw their closest friends.

Michelle and Mark, Layla and Kaval, Maria and Jeff, and Finally Candice and John.

Four small girls sat by the three talking rapidly, awaiting the opening of the presents.

One of the girls had dirty blond hair and green, she was the oldest at four years old. She was Aileen Hardy, daughter of Jeff and Maria Hardy.

Next to her sat a small brunette with wide blue eyes. Her name was Caitlyn Cena, daughter of Candice and John Cena.

Nest to her sat and even smaller girl with brown hair and grey eyes. Her name was Eden Silvestry , daughter of Layla and Kaval Silvestry.

And last but not least sat a tallish girl with long black hair and clear blue eyes. Her name was Grace Calaway, daughter of Michelle and Mark Calaway.

Randy sat on the couch and watched as the woman passed around the presents.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Mickie exclaimed as the girls were about to open them.

Running up the stairs she grabbed the camera and began snapping away as the girls tore into their presents oohhhing and ahhhing.

Randy looked on with a smile on his face as Mickie and Sophie posed for a picture.

"Told you, you would find the one." a voice said from behind him.

Randy turned giving his best friend a smile. "Whatever Super Cena."

John laughed sitting next to him "Look what you have. A beautiful wife and daughter. And its all because of me."

Randy looked at his wife and daughter knowing he was right. It did all come back to the help of his best friend. "Your right. Thanks."

"What are best friends for." John said with a smile.

Randy nodded at him standing up and giving him a friendly hug.

"Randy come one!" Mickie exclaimed.

Randy flashed a smile at her "Going!"

**A/N- The End! How was that? Crappy? Yea probably. I just rushed the ending. Sorry! Well happy Thanksgiving to everyone! I for one am thankful for all of you out there that read my stories and review them. Even if you don't, I'm still thankful. Now onto other things. How are ya'll feeling about John being fired. OMG did you see the John and Randy hug? I just about died. **

**Please Review :D **


End file.
